The present invention relates to a system and method for measuring an oil level, and in particular to a system and method of measuring an oil level of a transmission in a powered vehicle while compensating for the grade upon which the vehicle is disposed.
Conventional oil level measurement systems in a vehicle include a tube that is placed in an engine or transmission and a dipstick with measurement markings indicating the oil level. As the dipstick is placed inside the tube, the level of oil present in the engine or transmission can be determined by checking the location on the dipstick where the fluid is present.
In a powered vehicle, it is desirable to check the oil level of the engine and transmission to ensure enough oil is present therein. Low quantities of oil can cause damage to the engine or transmission due to overheating, for example. Conventional oil level sensors are able to detect the present oil level and provide a reading to a vehicle operator. If the oil level is too low, the operator can add oil until the oil level is satisfactory. Unfortunately, these conventional systems are only able to provide accurate results when the vehicle is on a level surface. Thus, before an accurate oil level can be measured, the vehicle must be moved to a level surface. Depending on the surrounding terrain, this can be difficult to achieve. Further, if the oil level is low, a slight grade might hide the true oil level causing a vehicle to be driven in spite of the oil level.
Therefore, a need exists for providing an oil level measurement system that can accurately measure an oil level regardless of the grade at which a vehicle is positioned.
Corresponding reference numerals are used to indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views.